Like Father, Like Daughter
by LovelyCards
Summary: Mikan been dreaming about girl for while now; the dreams haunt her until she wakes up screaming her head off. Something wrong; she could feel it. Her dreams about the future; her family, and her friends, can she save them? Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka are sent to the future, to fix what's wrong. But can they really change everything for the better?


Like Father, Like Daughter.

_Chapter 1_

_Mikan_

Something in the distance was crying, and the room was dark. I could hear the child call out for help, and I thought it was a boy at first but as I came to my senses I noticed it was a girl voice.

I opened my eyes, looking around but it was still dark and all I could see was the shapes my eyes were making. I pulled myself up from the ground, as I felt my brown hair fall to my chest, I get to my feet. Since there was no light in this place I had to reach my arms out forward and feel my way to the sound.

The girl was in corner, little bit of light was shining down on her; she was hugging herself to keep the sound of her crying quiet, but something about her seemed odd. As I walked closer to her, I noticed her hair looked also like him. I know it shouldn't bother me since lot of people could also have the same hair color as him but it did.

I walked over her, putting my hands over my knees then reaching my hand out to the little girl shoulder. Before I could touch her shoulder and shake like I wanted to; she turns around and starts screaming as loud as she could.

* * *

><p>I waked up in the middle of the night; sweat rolling down my forehead to my chin. the chills of the scream still rings in my head. Words were repeating in my head:<p>

_You let them take me! You let them take me!_

I looked over at the time; 3;40 am.

Its same time I always wake up from the dream.

The same words that always call me make me feel like I did something wrong. I rub my head until the sweat was cleaned off. But before I could ever ask the little girl name, I alway wake up with her screaming and crying at me.

There's no way I could go back to sleep, this dream keeps me up until I pass out. By the time I waked up again, it was passed 6:40, I missed breakfast again.

I get up from my bed, pulling the blankets off my legs then laying it to the side gentle. I walked over to where my stand stood with mirror on it.

My eyes looked tired with black spots under my eyelids, and when I looked at my hair, my hair seemed dull with the color brown. I touched my face slightly, rubbing away the black spots that I hope to be gone by the time I move my hands away from my face. As I move my hands away there black spots under my eyes were still there.

I let a sigh out, shaking my head slightly,

How was I going to hide them?

My friends will freak out if they see these black bags again. Instead I stay in my room again; its the fourth day I refused to leave my room or to see my friends. I know they're probably worrying about me, yet I couldn't yet the strength to leave my room or go to explain to them how this nightmare is affecting me.

The day went by, the sun was burning through the window on to the ground. I walked over to the window; touching the glass as I rub my hands against the warmth of the sun. I looked down to the ground, seeing the little kids from the element school running around.

Before I could turn around from the window; there stood little girl, the same little girl who was in my dreams. It was her, her short blue hair barely her shoulders.

I opened the window, almost falling out but I caught myself between the wall and the ground.

"Hey!" I called out; the little kids turned up to me, just watching me from the highest window but the one I wanted to look didn't turn up to me. She just kept on doing what she wanted to do, like she never heard me call out to them.

I turned around, looking around to see if there was something to throw at the girl, but there was nothing to throw. And I couldn't just let her go either, I walked back to the window but the kids were gone and so was she. the only thing I could think of now was to run outside the dorm of girls and try to find her.

I walked over to the door, opening it lightly then poking my head out before I could open it all the way. I left my room walking in my nightgown, walking the empty hallway until I reached the corner where it turns right.

during that time as I turn; there was fog coming from the bathrooms. I stop; seeing the fog still come from the bathroom.

"No one should be here." I mumble to myself as I walk over to the bathroom, pushing the door opening. The door moved slightly to the left; making small sound until it touched the other side of the wall.

Big fog followed out touching my skin. My hair on my body raise up as the fog continue to come out. I walked inside, putting one foot in front of the other slowly. I reached the middle of the room; noticing that all the showers were turned on all the way to the hottest warm. Even the mirrors inside the room were covered.

I walked over to the mirrors; touching the covered mirror with one finger until it cleared away then started to cover up again by the fog. Before the mirror came fog up again; the little girl stood behind me.

My eyes opened wide at the girl standing there.

She was outside just moment ago. I thought to myself, turning around to look at the little girl. Her face was covered by her hair; it looked messy around her cheeks, and there were also small cuts on her cheeks, hands and legs. Her clothing was a black turtle neck shirt then red skirt. But something about them looked odd; I walked closer to her to noticed what was wrong with her. Her clothing on her seemed burnt; even her hands looked like something burnt her.

I came closer to her, resting down on my knees then reached my hands out to her shoulders. It felt like my dream was still going on; the girl standing here but she wasn't against the wall in the nearest corner like my dream. But now she stands here before me.

"What wrong?" I asked her; pulling her hair out of her messy face. "Are you okay?"

She never spoke. She just stood there, letting the heat of the fog wet her skin. She finally started to move her head up to look at me.

"You let them take me…. You promise me you won't let them." She spoke softly. "You lied to me!"

Fire appeared close to the showers; burning up the curtains then coming on to the wet floor. The water inside the showers were now splashing where in the room.

I pulled away from the girl, just watching her as the fire started to eat everything around us.

"I hate all of you!" She started screaming at me, and the fire around us started to grow stronger then before.

"Why didn't you save me?!" I could hear her screaming voice in my ear as the fire started to circle around me.

I could feel the fire start to eat me as it burnt my arms and legs.

"Stop it!" I shouted out yell.

I wake up to see everyone staring at me; their eyes looked concerning but it was mixed with anger.

I looked around me, feeling the look of everyone eyes and the teacher eyes as well. I could only imagine what the teacher will say; he has a disappointed look to his face since I wake up in the middle of class, shouting out "Stop it."

I pulled back into my chair, feeling my cheek grow red.

It was the fifth the time I had fall asleep during class, and I wonder when will it stop.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone :D<p>

I am back with the new update.

So tell me what you guys think of this new opening :3 What do you think will happen?


End file.
